Evaluate the expression $\left\lceil{\frac54}\right\rceil+\left\lfloor{-\frac54}\right\rfloor$.
$1<\frac54<2$, so the smallest integer greater than or equal to $\frac54$ is $2$. Similarly, $-2<-\frac54<-1$, so the largest integer less than or equal to $-\frac54$ is $-2$. The original expression, $\left\lceil{\frac54}\right\rceil+\left\lfloor{-\frac54}\right\rfloor$, is equal to the sum of the two, which is just $2+(-2)=\boxed{0}$.